Most of radio frequency (RF) electronics components require electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding. Conventional packages use metal lids or cans for the shielding. However, the metal lid has disadvantages in terms of the size density and costs. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional package with a metal lid 102 coupling with an electronic component 104.